D.A.B Mega Show: Last day of 2012, enjoy the celebration
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GwjfUFyY6M Jim Blackson: Hello everbody and welcome to this spectacular evening we have ahead of you on the 1st episode of D.A.B Mega Show. Tonight as it the last day of 2012 he have some good things lined up, now I'll let Raj Singh take it on from here, but be ready becuase this will be one epic night. Raj Singh: yes, erm very well pointed out Jim, we have a lot on tonight for you lot, but 1st lets just get down to business, and well to start of HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE EVERYONE *crowd go nuts and cheer* secondley, get ready for one of the best 3 hours of your life, and thirdley sit tight everyone this going to be one hell of a bumpy ride. And further more however it is such a magnificent ocasion, there will aslo be a lot of battling too, such as a I quit match, a ladder match with me in it, a last man standing, and an inferno match but before all that and more, i guess you all need to get warmed up for tonights show, so i present to you 'Riyan The American Dragon' and 'Ninja Shaddai'. They both enter into the ring, faceing eachother in the opposite turnbuckle "Ninja Shaddai: Riyan, you ready for this, I aint going to put on a little wussies fight, it needs to be entertaining allthough you are just a crappy fighter" "Riyan the American Dragon: at least I don't sleep with a dumb broken teddy and drool allover it like a baby" "Ninja Shaddai: I could stop if I wanted to, plus when I am asleep I aint in controll of my body no more" "Riyan the American Dragon: nah, your just a little mammy's boy" Ninja Shaddai's mother laughs and grabs a microphone from the announcer table "Mother: its true, oh my baby Shaddai allways comes upto me in the most babyish of ways, hes still my little darling and comes crying upto me when ever he bruises himself by accident" "Ninja Shaddai: MUM, do you know how embarrasing you are" "Mother: aww, would you like me to come and you a hug" "Ninja Shaddai: MUUUUUUUM" "Riyan the American Dragon: *laughing his head off: so its true you are such a mammys boy, just look at yourself, trying to act hard when you know that you're up on the mainstage, but really you're just a little wussy" "Ninja Shaddai: if I am such a wuss, fight me" "Riayn the American Dragon: look you douche bag, we were allready going to have a match anyways, sooner or later, and its a inferno match, dumbass" "Ninja Shaddai: oh, oops, but i didn't" "Riyan the American Dragon: yea yea yea, you'll only embarrass yourself more so keep your fat mouth shut allright big guy" Ninja Shaddai runs at Riyan the American Dragon and delivers a closeline "Riyan theAmerican Dragon: so it begins" Riyan clicks his fingers and the ring is set on fire, the two men gaze at eachother, waiting and watching for their next more Match 1: Ninja Shaddail vs Riayn the American Dragon Celtic Champion cries tears of laughter "Celtc Champion: do you both have anyclue of how stupid you both looked in that match, it was rediculas and if you wanna entertain the fans someone worthy of being in a fight would be me" "TheBigSGA: and who would be a worthy opponent for some loud mouth like you Celtc Champion" "Celtic Champion: why you, big fella, you'd be perfect for me to fight and to entertain the fans, you are worthy enough" "TheBigSGA: no no no, I aint worthy for u, I am worthy for something much greater than you, someone I am worhty to face would be somebody like Raj Singh, and even he agress considering he challenged me, and not you to a ladder match" "Celtic Champion: allright big fella, I will find someone else worthy enough to fight plus I was wrong, u r worthy for Raj, coz he sucks just like you" "TheBigSGA: no, you have misunderstood my point, Raj Singh is the best there is, however I will become even greater than he is tonight, and then you'll see who really is the one who sucks Celtic Champion" "Phantom: Celtic Champion, I know that this was uncalled for but instead of fighing nobody or just make a fool of yourself like the ones you mensioned off, fight me" "Celtic Champion: you know what fella, I accept your challenge, lets go all out in a 'I quit match' and what do you say to that" "Phantom: well that is quite an offer however there is allready going to be a I quit match tonight so I saw how about an Ironman match" "Celtic Champion: you know what fella, I like you, good ideas, you're a good fighter, this match is perfect for us, I say lets do it" Phantom takes of his jacket and drops his microphone, same does Celtic Champion Match 2: Celtic Champion vs Phantom Samir Cerebral Assassin walks into the arena, but pauses half way down the ramp, he gets a shock "Samir Cerebral Assassin: god damn it, i forgot about the match against Ghost Hunter, the I quit match" "Ghost Hunter: hehehe, why so glumb, did you forget about out last man standing match hehehe" "Samir Cerebral Assassin: oi, shut the fuck up, just because I forgot does not mean that I am not prepaired for a fight" "Ghost Hunter: look into my eyes and say that Samir, I know for a fact that you're not ready for what lies ahead of us tonight, and you'll go down without using even a single finisher, to show how unprepaired you are" "Samir Cerebral Assassin: ENOUGH, I have trained loads for this match, however I thaught It was was next week, not today, so at least I can still fight you, just as well as I could fight anyone" "Ghost Hunter: now listen up, you are a shit wrestler, you coudln't do well even if you studied your opponent for a year and trained everyday for 10 hours, so you don't stand a chance against me tonight, I mean like we are here to entertain the fans, but I can't can do that with you, y'know" "Samir Cerebral Asassin: oh we are entertaining them, with all this shit and trash talk, in that ring, you vs me, last man standing, all this trash talk will either prove one of us right, or both of us wrong, and that is the uprise that will entertain the fans, that you fail to understand" "Ghost Hunter: fair enough then Samir, lets see who can keep one of us down for ten seconds, or if one uf surrenders" Match 3: Samir Cerebral Assassin vs Ghost Hunter TheBigSGA returns to the ring and grabs a ladder, then another, and another, and another "TheBigSGA: Raj Singh, the time for our fight is now, set up the ladders on all four sides of the ring" "Raj Singh: yes However do not expact me to hold back even though this match is just as dangerous for me too" "TheBigSGA: good, I was hoping for you not to hold back on me becuase after this night on, this match will be deepey remembered a legendary battle for the future generations to be told about when all these fans here become grandparents, i want this match to be perfect, two great fighter, one great match, two equal sides, one finale conclusion of who is the winner, I have been waiting for this day long to come" "Raj Singh: so have I BigSGA, however neither of us can come to the conclusion untill this match is over and done with, aslo a short match I will not make this be, long and entertaining shall this be as we re-create history tonight, on the last day of 2012, the year that was suspected to be the end of the world" "TheBigSGA: and lets also hope that we dont become the cause of the end of the world" Both men laugh side by side, then Raj gets his serious face on "Raj Singh: lets do this, no holding back, full out, and entertaining" TheBigSGA nodds, and bell is rung, and the referee signals the start of the match Match 4: Raj Singh vs TheBigSGA Jim Blackson: And at last their thrilling match is over and has come to a epic conclusion, but there is still one more thing left for tonight, and thats the count down to midnight, stay seated, becuase tonight we will witness the ransfere on time into the next year Raj Singh, TheBigSGA, Celtic Champion, Phantom, Samir Cerebral Assassin, Ghost Hunter, Riyan the American Dragon and Ninja Shaddai all gather round into the with arms over eachother like long time good friends and look up at the big screen that truns into a clock and Big Ben Ninja Shaddai: 10 Riyan the American Dragon: 9 Celtic Champion: 8 Phantom: 7 Ghost Hunter: 6 Samir Cerebral Assassin: 5 TheBigSGA: 4 Raj Singh: 3 All wrestlers: 2 Everyone in Arena: 1 Music Hits: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GwjfUFyY6M And Fireworks begin, and everyone sings along to the song Jim Blackson: *music still playing* There you go everyone, I hope you enjoyed the show and will stay around for the next show and untill then, well Happy New Year Music continues to play please rate this matchs card out of 10, thank you